Bad apple!
by Chizuru Furukawa
Summary: Summary: Marisa hanya pelajar biasa yang menjalani hidup biasa. Sangat biasa. Tertawa bersama teman, pergi sekolah bersama, kena marah guru karena tidur di saat jam pelajaran dan lain-lain. Hingga suatu malam, ia tertidur dan bermimpi yang membuat seluruh hidupnya berubah drastis dan banyak orang yang bergantung padanya. Bagaimana ini, Marisa!


Bad apple!

Summary: Marisa hanya pelajar biasa yang menjalani hidup biasa. Sangat biasa. Tertawa bersama teman, pergi sekolah bersama, kena marah guru karena tidur di saat jam pelajaran dan lain-lain. Hingga suatu malam, ia tertidur dan bermimpi yang membuat seluruh hidupnya berubah drastis dan banyak orang yang bergantung padanya. Bagaimana ini, Marisa?!

Disclaim: terinspirasi dari Touhou Youyomu alias Perfect Cherry Blossom dan Touhou Gensou Mangekyou alias Memories of phantsam. Dan juga tak ketinggalan, lagu Bad Apple yang lagi Hika sukai akhir-akhir ini.

Warning: OOC, typo*mungkin*, bahasa non-KBBI, pemaksaan ide cerita, de el el.

Douzo~~

"Kirisame-san!" tegur Yuyuko-sensei saat pelajaran IPS berlangsung dan tentunya sambil menggerakkan kipasnya ala Daimyo jama Edo. Marisa sendiri, saat itu sedang tertidur di atas mejanya.

'_kena kau, Marisa!'_gumam Cirno dengan nada senang, maklum. Tadi, saat jam istirahat, Marisa menjahili Cirno sampai-sampai Yakisoba yang Cirno makan jatuh dan tak bisa di makan lagi. dan sekarang, bagi Cirno, saatnya balas dendam.

"un...?" dengan polosnya, Marisa bangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya seakan ia tak sedang tak di tegur oleh Yuyuko-sensei. Dan butuh beberapa detik untuk Marisa sadar kalau ia sedang di tegur Yuyuko-sensei.

"Kirisame-san! Sepulang sekolah nanti, akan ada pelajaran tambahan untukmu!"tegas Yuyuko-sensei dan mengacungkan ujung kipasnya ke arah Marisa.

"eh? Huee... lagi?" keluh Marisa.

"jangan katakan seperti itu, Kirisame-san! Ini demi kebaikanmu karena kau tidak mengikuti pelajaranku dengan penuh!"kata Yuyuko-sensei.

"nah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya. Tadi sampai mana?"

"hue... pelajaran tambahan..." kata Marisa dengan nada malas-malasan. Jujur, Marisa sendiri sudah jadi langganan kena pelajaran tambahan Yuyuko-sensei karena hampir di setiap pelajaran Yuyuko-sensei, Marisa asik tertidur meskipun Reimu yang duduk di depannya mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"jangan mengeluh begitu, Marisa. Ini salahmu sendiri kan?" timpal Reimu lalu ia memakan kembali _choco cips_ yang sedang ia makan.

"benar, lagi pula sepertinya ini balasan karena kau mengerjai Cirno di jam istirahat tadi dan kabur tanpa minta maaf lagi. benar-benar deh..."hela Alice sambil memegang boneka _shanghai_ nya.

"kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Marisa." Lalu Reimu segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"aku juga ya. _Ja, mata ashita_." Alice pun sama-sama keluar dari kelas dengan cepat. Lalu memanggil nama Reimu dengan keras dan tentunya Marisa mendengar itu.

"_konnichiwa,_ Kirisame-san. Dan karena kau sudah disini, kita mulai saja pelajarannya." Sela Yuyuko yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas.

" baik..."

"eh? Yang benar saja! Reimu suka Kourin?" tanya Marisa dengan mata berbinar-binar dan sisa makanan yang tersebar di sekitar mulutnya.

"Marisa! Jangan keras-keras! Malu tau!" ujar Reimu dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"he.. cie, Reimu... semoga sukses nyatain cinta ya..." goda Alice sambil tersenyum-senyum kecil.

Ini lah hari-hariku. Sangat biasa bukan? Kadang, aku juga suntuk dengan hal-hal ini dan kadang aku menyukai hal-hal ini. tapi, yah ini hari-hariku yang harus ku nikmati bagaimanapun juga. Sering aku berpikir bagaimana jika aku adalah Marisa yang bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasanya. Misalnya jadi penyihir dan terbang dengan sapu tebangku ke manapun yang ku inginkan. Tapi itu nggak mungkin dilakukan. Sangat ga mungkin untuk pemikiran seorang manusia biasa. Dan aku ingat sesuatu...

"ah, aku ingat! Setelah ini akan ada pelajaran Ran-sensei! Kalau telat bisa gawat!" pekik ku keras-keras.

"Marisa, setidaknya bersihkan mulutmu dulu sebelum berbicara keras-keras seperti itu." Aya mengingatkanku. Ah, setidaknya itu kulakukan dengan menjilat-jilat sekitar mulutku seperti kucing.

"pakai tissue dong biar ga berantakan gitu." Kata Remilia yang tiba-tiba lewat. Ia lantas memberikanku sebuah tissue dan mengatakan, "nih, lap dulu. Aku bukan kakakmu dan kau bukan adikku. Jadi lakukan sendiri" katanya dingin seperti biasa.

"uuhh... baiklah T.T" aku terkesan suka melakukan hal yang tak di lakukan perempuan biasanya. Misalnya, ini nih. Kalau makan berantakan dan tak suka membereskannya. Kadang aku suka memanjat pohon sakura bersama Suika atau sekedar menurunkan anak kucing yang minta di turunkan oleh Chen. Atau aku lebih jago dalam olahraga di bandingkan pelajaran. Katanya, aku lebih punya nyali di bandingkan teman-temanku yang lainnya. Dan aku paling malas dengan yang namanya bersih-bersih. Sangat!

"Kirisame-san, kalau sedang makan, jangan teriakkan nama ku di depan seluruh murid dong. Tuh, Aya dari tadi sudah memotret terus. Mungkin minggu depan, kau akan jadi bahan topik utama sekolah ini." ujar Ran-sensei dengan nada agak iseng. Guru yang satu ini memang tukang iseng. Apalagi dengan Chen. Sudahah, duo iseng yang populer di sekolah beraksi seperti kamen rider yang memberantas kejahatan*loh, apa hubungannya?*

"haahh... hari ini Reimu dan Alice pulang duluan... aku sendiri deh, mana 2 minggu lagi ada pertandingan basket lagi... aaahh_ mou ii yo!_"kataku keras-keras sambil mengacak-acak rambut ikalku.

"Utsuho-sensei juga ngajarnya sprata banget lagi-3-"gerutuku lagi. Hari ini, latihan basket jadi dua kali lipat lebih lama dari biasanya. Haah... mana 2 minggu lagi ada pertandingan lagi... aahh... itu cukup membuatku lumayan stres. Akhirnya, Reimu yang mengikuti klub sastra klasik dan Alice yang mengikuti klub menjahit pulang lebih dulu dari pada aku. Sampai di rumah pun aku langsung tepar di kamar dengan seragamku. Nggak peduli! Aku sudah sampai batas capek seorang Kirisame Marisa! Dan Aku ingin tidur!

Marisa dream's...

Aku membuka mataku, dan...

"Marisa, awas!"

"ah...uwaa..." tiba-tiba, Reimu datang dari belakangku dan segera menghindarkanku dari serangan Yuyuko. Yuyuko yang tau hal itu agak terkejut melihatnya.

"Reimu, kenapa kau..."

"bahasnya nanti saja!" Reimu lalu segera terbang dan pergi ke arah Yuyuko. Tunggu, terbang?! Dan sekarang, aku... terbang?! Nggak mungkin! Dan dari ketinggian segini...

"uwaaahhh!"aku jatuh dari sapu terbangku. Tinggi! Ini terlalu tinggi! Dan aku nggak tahan dengan ketinggian segini...

"Marisa!"panggil Reimu dan segera terbang ke arahku yang makin jatuh. Yuyuko memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Reimu. Dan,..

"hya!_ Wandering Soul!_" Yuyuko pun mengeluarkan spell cardnya dan tepat mengenai Reimu yang hampir sampai untuk menolongku. Ia juga jatuh.

"REIMU!"jeritku keras-keras. Seperti yang kulihat, sepertinya ia sudah cukup banyak terluka dengan serangan Yuyuko dan jatuh seperti tak memiliki nyawa lagi.

SRUK..

"akkhh..." aku agak beruntung tak jatuh langsung di tanah, melainkan di taman pohon sakura yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Tapi, dengan kasarnya, tubuhku langsung jatuh dan aku tak tau luka seperti apa yang kudapatkan dari itu. saat aku jatuh seperti itu, tengkuk leherku juga terkena batang pohon dengan agak keras, dan itu membuat kesadaranku agak memudar. Dan aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Reimu. Dia pasti terjatuh lebih keras dariku. Pasti. Tapi, mau di kata apa lagi. aku sudah duluan tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi sebelum pergi melihat keadaan Reimu. Maafkan aku, Reimu...

-Tsuzuku~-

Nyaa... Hikaru disini! Gomen kalau ceritanya lebih ngawur dari pada summary nya~ gomen... idenya tanggung-tanggung disini~ kepentok karena nggak punya ide yang pas~btw, ini fic pertamaku di fandom Touhou, jadi RnR nya, senpai^^/aku akan menunggu dengan Flandre sambil memakan kue, nyan~


End file.
